


A Meeting of the Minds - OR - Oh Kami-Sama there are TWO of Them!

by syxmaxwell



Series: 13's World [10]
Category: Gundam Wing, Magic Kaito
Genre: Angst, C'mon It's Me, Crack, Eventual Smut, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syxmaxwell/pseuds/syxmaxwell
Summary: Those of you who are part of my mailing list or read my stuff back in the day may remember my Jewels and Armor Wars Story Arc. My muse died a rather terrible death when I stalled out on the latest book. Mainly the Major and Eroica just were NOT cooperating *pout pout*Unfortunately I may have to wipe out all of Book 3 and start over if the boys don't start playing nice, particularly since it's been so freaking long since I touched Thirteen's world.However my Kaitou KID muse is all set to party. Well since Thirteen likes magical or mythical goodies, he would have HAD to run across my Favorite Moonlight Magician at some point ne? And of Course the fic bunnies bit hard at 4am and stayed with me at work, so without further ado, the newest Thirteen fic in gods only know how long:





	1. Chapter 1

A Meeting of the Minds  
or  
Oh Kami-Sama there are TWO of Them!

CHAPTER I

Early Morning: LA

Kaito Kuroba blinked slowly and stretched with the boneless grace only teenagers are capable. Well teenagers, certain species of reptiles, and yoga instructors. He had made a very thorough sweep of a handful the most promising targets last night. Jii was pulling off a nice and visible Kid heist, building to his defense that he was not the famous thief, and he had yet to see a single black trench coat. 

"Good Evening, or rather, Good Morning."

Kaito turned slowly to look at the lean figure perched in his window. Bright cornflower blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim light of early dawn, giving off the impression of amused indulgence. The Japanese teen briefly weighed his options for a moment, then shrugged.

"Konichiwa."

The tall man stepped a bit further into the light, revealing patrician features and ginger colored hair. Kaito tensed as he registered the black clothing, palming one of his mini flash bombs. It wasn't much of a defense but it would blind the other man and buy him some time to get away.

"No need for that my young friend, I'm not with Them." Disdain dripped from the older man's voice and he settled down onto the window ledge. "In fact I would like to offer a bit of help, one thief to another. Oh, I haven't introduced myself, Thirteen at your service."

Kaito clamped down on his poker-face in an act of will. Thirteen, a phantom thief of equal caliber to his father was sitting in his hotel room. Still there was no guarantee this man was telling in the truth.

"Who?"

Treize tsk'ed under his breath, "Really now, you are good, certainly right up there with your father, but I did spot you observing some of my favorite targets, so to speak. I don't mind really, it's always best to keep Marquise, Maxwell, and Yuy on their toes. And I doubt I need to worry over your conduct after all, Kaitou Kid doesn't keep his targets."

'Play Dumb!' cried the little voice in the back of his head. 

"Jii contacted me and asked that I honor my treaty with Toichi. So I am here to help you, Kuroba Kaito."

Cold settled over him like a well worn blanket and the card gun appeared in his hand. Violet eyes change to cold amethyst as the teen reached for his phone. He dialed a number by tactile memory, ' Jii, I have a visitor."

Half a world away an old man who had once aided International Thief 1412, the first Phantom Thief of the Kuroba line, sighed in relief. "Young Master, if he is tall, with a lean build, managed to tail you without getting caught and speaks with a faint Russian accent then you have met Thirteen. Your father helped him train. He can help you. Put me on speaker phone."

Kaito kept hs eyes on his visitor and pressed the speaker button.

"Hullo Jii-san."

'Thirteen-kun, how are you?"

"Busy these days. Got through most of my first major targets."

"I heard about the trouble you found. Are you well?"

"Quite well actually. Came to offer my services to your young master. Least I could do for the son of an old friend."

"Even after Calcutta?"

"We all swore to never mention that disaster again."

A soft laugh came from the phone, "It truly is Thirteen Bon-chan. You can trust him. Treize-san, take care of him"

"You have my word."

Kaito lowered the card gun, "My father helped train you?"

Treize sat on the foot of the bed and smiled, "He understood that sometimes if you want Justice, you have to stand outside the Law. Now then, I would suggest not unpacking, merely gather your things. You can stay with my cousin and I. Though be prepared she will want to know what shape Toichi's car is in."

Kaito grabbed his bags and hefted them over a shoulder, "I haven't done anything with it. I don't know anything about cars."

"Shame, well I'm sure Noin can help you if you want to learn. That car will be a great help to you have it up and running." They moved quickly and soon the younger thief was settled into a fairly nondescript car. The tall rogue chatted on various subjects, manuvering though the light traffic easily. Soon the duo pulled up to the underground entrance of what Treize laughingly called, 'The Roadrunner's Lair'.

The car was parked and they were greeted by a sleek young woman with short dark hair and a sleepy smile. She introduced herself as Lucrezia, 'Do Not Call Me Lucy', Noin. He smiled and felt the sleepless night catching up to him and was rather relieved to be show a quiet dim room to settle into. He could hear his hosts speaking in low tones as he drifted to sleep.

*******


	2. Meanwhile, Back in Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Heist! And some deep thoughts from members of the task force

CHAPTER II

TOKYO JAPAN

Saguru Hakuba yawned and blinked. The heist note was typical of that thieving, white clad menace, and had taken nearly eight days to decipher. Still everyone was now in place and the task-force was ready to pounce. He smiled in gratitude as Aoko brought his a fresh cup of coffee.

"I wonder if Kuroba will be watching this circus?"

'Why would he? Self Critique?' Hakuba mused sourly, then turned his attention back to his classmate. She was dressed comfortably in pants and a light sweater. Her habitual 'Anti-Kid' sign held at the ready. Inspector Nakamori's only child was rather vocal in her dislike of the Phantom Thief.

"Why wouldn't he be watching Aoko-chan?"

"I'm not sure they televise Kid's madness in America."

"America?" 'How the hell had THAT happened without him noticing?'

"Daddy, Auntie Kuroba, and I dropped Katio off at the airport yesterday. He's, I guess you can call it Interning, at some magic show in America. He'll be gone most of the Summer I think. Oh I'll call him and check. Besides I haven't spoken to him since we dropped him off."

Hakuba's eyebrows lifted as she dialed the phone and put it on speaker. It rang briefly before the line was picked up and a muffled voice answered, "Moshi-moshi."

"Kaito! Why are you asleep?"

"Aoko-chan it is... Way too early in Los Angeles. Why are you calling me?"

"I wanted to know if you were going to watch that rotten thief on the news tonight?"

"No, I'm going to sleep. Besides Mom promised to tape any Kid heists I miss while I'm gone. I can watch them when I get back." There was a loud crash in the background followed by some rather impressive cursing. The range and flavor was comparable to that of the elder Nakamori. The Japanese teens stared at the phone.

"Kaito, who was that?"

"My roommate. I think she dropped something important. Hold on..." The phone was muffled as they heard him call out "Neechan? Daijobu?"

"Yeah, thank gods for steel-toed boots. Did I wake you?"

"Iie. Call from a friend back home. What are you doing?"

"I need to replace these valves before the practice run tomorrow. You should try and get some sleep, We'll need to be up and moving before you know it."

"Hai hai." Soft rustling noises were interrupted by the young mans voice, "Aoko?"

"Yes?"

"I'll call you back later. I really need to get some sleep."

"Okay, call me after you wake up."

The two friends said their goodbyes as the chaos began, heralded by a slim figure in white calling out, "Ladies and Gentlemen!"

Hakuba moved back into place as Aoko moved into the crowd proudly waving her sign at the bandit. Hakuba however found himself studying his foe more closely than before. Did the thief move the same? Did the mannerisms match?

And why hadn't he know Kuroba was leaving the country until now?

The production that simply was a Kid theft fell into the comfortable routine the task force knew well. Quips were traded, impersonations, sleep gas, and it culminated into an attempted 'Dogpile on the Bandit'. The Kid flew off on his glider, mocking laughter trailing after him. The task-force worked through the on-site follow up and headed back to the station.

Hakuba sat at his desk, tucked away in the corner of the bullpen. His thoughts chased around in his head, 'What was wrong? Why did it feel off to him? Was he over thinking things? Had he lost his objectivity?'

"Oh bloody hell." and with a snarl he shoved away from his desk. Maybe some fresh air would help. That and another cup of coffee.

'Coffee and a plane ticket to LA?' a snide voice in the back of his mind chimed in. He ruthlessly stomped on the little voice and made his way up the stairs to the roof. It was a nice place to think when the task force got too loud, or when Nakamori was raging over the delivery of a Kid note.

"Unnerving, isn't it?" The Inspector's voice reached at the same moment as the scent of tobacco.

"Inspector?"

"The moves, the rhythm is the same, but something is off. I noticed it a few times during my first investigation into International Thief 1412. But it was stronger when Kid made his appearance after the eight year lull. Tonight was the same." The older man's voice was pensive as he stared out over the skyline.

The half-briton nodded, "There was a couple times when something felt different, but not as strongly as tonight did. It felt like something was missing, the energy was, well, wrong."

"A few of us who have been on the task force the longest always feel it." Nakamori pushed away from the railing and flicked his cigarette away. "Come, I'll give you a ride home."

"Thank you Inspector."

Ginzou Nakamori watched the teen move down the stairs ahead of him. The teen noticed what few ever did; the difference between 1412, Kid, and whoever it was running the performance tonight. This young detective might just be his heir to the squad. It would bear watching.

****************


	3. Back to LA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zechs and the boys get a dose of nightmare fuel thinking about a team up of 13 and Kaito KID

CHAPTER III

LA, INSPECTOR MARQUISE RESIDENCE:

Duo switched on the news while he and Meiran gathered up the tea and coffee trays. The International news channel was focusing on Tokyo, Japan. He sat down to enjoy breakfast with his brother and soon to be sister-in-law as a white clad figure came into view. The scene made Duo pause as he muttered, "Who is that and has anyone shot his tailor yet?"

Zechs yawned, "That, little brother, is International Thief 1412, AKA The Kaitou Kid. I for one am very grateful that he is in Japan and is not in business with our resident pain in the ass."

"Why?"

"Just watch," Zechs murmured from behind his coffee mug. Under the rather amazed eyes of the trio a smiling figure began his game. The sheer amount of chaos was staggering. The crowd roared in delight at the bandit's antics. In the end the thief escaped with the prize, leaving behind several disheveled and cranky law enforcement officers

Duo summed up their thoughts in one phrase, "Thirteen and Kid must NEVER meet."

Meiran laughed softly, "I have heard most thieves of that calibre tend to be territorial. One would think Thirteen would not want to share his hunting grounds, even with a charming rogue like Kid."

"Why do they call him Kaitou Kid?" Duo asked.

"That stems back to early in his career, he was referred to as Phantom Thief Kid, when a journalist hastily scrawled '1412' and read it as 'KID'. Once the popular media picked it up, well that was all she wrote, so to speak."

"I'm surprised the police aren’t more, aggressive in their methods of trying to catch him if he's that much of a pain in the ass."

"They would be except for a few things,. He always returns what he takes and he doesn't let anyone get hurt, including putting himself at risk to protect bystanders and police alike."

Duo stared wide eyes, "You’re kidding right?"

Meiran chuckled softly, "Not at all. He even takes a very dim view of those using his name for publicity or profit. He tends to deal out strict retribution in those cases."

"So why does he do it? Is he some sort of thrill junkie?"

"No one knows for sure. There have been a couple profiles put together but various law enforcement officials throughout the years, but nothing that could be nailed down and used to catch him.

ROADRUNNERS LAIR:

Kaito looked up from the transmission he was helping flush and quirked an eyebrow, "So you broke into his car and left a copy of the Wizard of Oz?"

"Yup, need to keep the hairball on his toes. Besides it keeps him young."

"Oneechan you're mean."

"Ya gotta have goals pup-pup." Noin replied.

Kaito wiped his hands on a grease rag and moved back to where he had his note books spread out. He had to admit Thirteen-san had an expansive collection on magical or cursed gems. It was helping him to narrow down his search exponentially. Sooner or later he would find Pandora, and then he could hang up his top hat and monocle.

"So what will you do when you find this gem that glows red in a full moon and weep tears of immortality?"

A dark smile lit that young face, "I'm going to destroy it."

"Shades of Mount Doom?"

"I've heard Hawaii has some impressive lava fields. If I can't destroy it, I'll bury it, permanently."

Noin nodded, she would never forget the dark days that followed the first Kaito Kid's death. Toichi was a good friend. "Kaito you find that damn thing and I will personally fly you out to bury it."

"It's a deal Noin-neechan."

WUFEI'S APARTMENT:

Treize slipped through the living room window with a wicked grin. He held a box of freshly baked cinnamon rolls and a thermos of Ceylon tea. His gaze swept over the room to settle on the slender figure on the couch.

"You could just use the front door you know."

"Where would the fun be in that, my dragon?"

"The police won't shoot your ass?"

Treize laughed softly and settled onto the couch next to the young scholar. As passionate as their relationship was, the quiet time they spent in the mornings soothed his soul. He could set the past aside, pretend that it never happened. He could just be content.

A finger flicked the end of his nose, "You're brooding."

He nipped at the offending digit and smiled, "Just old memories. What are you planning to do today?"

Wufei curled closer to his side, "I have a meeting with the others for lunch. Meiran and I are going to run some errands and I have a couple journals I need to catch up on. I do need to get a few articles ready for publication this week as well. Is it safe to ask about your plans?"

"I plan to take in a magic show."

Wufei's look of sheer disbelief made the older man laugh, "An old friend's son is performing at a benefit magic show for a local shelter. His father was a master magician."

"Was?"

"Toichi was killed during a performance. The official ruling was it was an accident." The tone in his voice was sour.

"You believe otherwise."

"Toichi Kuroba was a professional. A magician of his skill would never fail to check his gear. It was no accident, but he had a widow and and young son. So we didn't pursue it. They would have wiped all of them out."

"Then you did the right thing. What time is the performance?"

Treize nuzzled the dark hair and smiled, "Dinner and a show love?"

"Sounds wonderful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to feed my muses :D
> 
> what pairing do you want?  
> Vote Now!  
>  Hakuba/Kaito  
>  Aoko/Kaito  
>  Hakuba/kaito/Aoko?  
> No pairing for KID?


End file.
